In the communications field, an Internet Protocol version 4 (IPv4) network and an Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) network coexist, and therefore, a mobile broadband device must support an IPv4 and IPv6 dual stack at the same time. By using the mobile broadband device, a host can acquire an IPv4 address and an IPv6 address and connect to the IPv4 network and the IPv6 network.
Currently, the prior art provides a method that is used by a host to acquire an IPv4 address and an IPv6 address by using a mobile broadband device, and the method may be that the host is connected to the mobile broadband device; if the mobile broadband device establishes an IPv4 Packet Data Protocol (PDP) connection with a network side, the mobile broadband device stores an IPv4 address corresponding to the IPv4 PDP connection, the mobile broadband device sends a connection reporting interrupting message to the host, and the host acquires the IPv4 address from the mobile broadband device and connects to a network according to the IPv4 address; and if the mobile broadband device further establishes an IPv6 PDP connection with the network side and the mobile broadband device stores an IPv6 address corresponding to the IPv6 PDP connection; because the host already establishes a connection with the network side at a current moment and a state of the host is already a connection state, the host does not acquire an IP address any more. Therefore, first, the mobile broadband device needs to send a disconnection reporting interrupting message to the host, and the host disconnects from the network side, and then, the mobile broadband device sends the connection reporting interrupting message to the host, and the host acquires the IPv4 address and the IPv6 address from the mobile broadband device and connects to the network according to the acquired IPv4 address and IPv6 address.
During a process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that in the prior art exists at least the following problem.
In the prior art, in a process of acquiring an IPv4 address and an IPv6 address, a host needs to disconnect from a network, as a result, a data service of a user is interrupted.